


i need you

by onceable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I literally dont know what to tag, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daniel is a big clingy baby, this is just soft as shiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceable/pseuds/onceable
Summary: Minhyun and Daniel have both been very busy recently, attending their personal schedules. They barely had any free time for themselves, until the day finally arrived.just nielnyeon being soft, clingy and affectionate after a very long time of having no free time for each other





	i need you

Recently, Minhyun and Daniel have been very busy with attending their personal schedules and starting activities of their own. They barely had any time for themselves and when they did something would come up, eventually leaving them both with no choice but to separate and attend their personal schedules. Ever since they moved out of the Wanna One dorms and returned to their individual companies, meeting up has been hard. Even though they live together in one apartment, when Daniel would enter the apartment, Minhyun would have to leave and vice versa. Until the day finally arrived.

_______________________________

"Do I have any schedules today? When do they start?" Minhyun phoned his manager. Behind his phone's screen he had his eyes shut, begging that his manager will say that today he is free.

And his wish came true.

"Minhyun-ssi, today you have no schedules. Rest well and enjoy your day!"

As soon as his manager said that, Minhyun's heart lifted so much he thought he could float into outer space. He was about to start jumping in excitement, when he remembered he actually has to reply to his manager.

"Ah, thank you so much. I will do so!" He said trying to act cool and calm, as if he's not about to cry tears of joy because he finally has free time for his boyfriend. That is, if he's free today too...

Minhyun hung up a bit too fast and immediately went to call his _baby_. He couldn't spare a single second to wait, he needed to know if Daniel was free today. They haven't spent a day off together in who knows how long. He was desperate to see him, desperate to spend time with him, desperate to smile with him, to hear his laugh and to have Daniel in his arms. He just wanted to have him.

But before Minhyun could even click on Daniel's number, the older boy smiled softly to himself, seeing "Nyellie ❤️" light up on his phone screen. 

"Hey baby, I was just about to-"

"MINHYUN!!!!!!" Daniel cut Minhyun off before Minhyun could even finish his sentence. "I'm so sorry for cutting you off but oh my GOD, I finally have no schedules, I finally have free time, I can finally spend time with you! I'm so happy!!"

"Woah baby calm down there, please breathe deeply" Minhyun couldn't stop chuckling at how cute and excited Daniel was sounding over the phone. He just wished he could pull Daniel out of his phone and snuggle him right there and then. "But I don't have any schedules today too, I'm also free!!" Minhyun said with the brightest smile on his face.

"Oh my God, seriously??" Daniel asked in disbelief. They've both been waiting so long for this day, for the day they both have absolutely nothing to do and for the day they can spend with each other, just being lazy and sappy. "Wow I seriously thought this day would never come, God I'm so happy right now."

"Your happiness is my happiness, my beautiful."

Daniel started blushing immediately after hearing those words come out of Minhyun's mouth. It's not that Minhyun rarely ever called him with pet names, he's been doing that ever since they started dating and even though their 2 year anniversary is coming up, Daniel still finds himself smiling like a lovesick fool whenever Minhyun speaks to him in an affectionate way (which is basically every time Minhyun opens his mouth)

"Stop that, you know how blushy and shy I get when you get all romantic and sappy."

"You're so cute." Minhyun chuckled to himself, he knew that currently Daniel's cheeks are getting blushy. It's how the younger always reacted when Minhyun would go all "Emperor Hwang" mode. "It's been almost 2 years since we started dating, how do you still get taken aback whenever I go all smooth?"

"Well maybe it's because I'm still in love with you as much as I was on our first official day as a couple, but you know.. that's just a maybe.." 

"T-touché..." Minhyun said stuttering and Daniel chuckled out loud, knowing he succeeded at this attempt to make the older's heart flutter. Minhyun always acted like Daniel had no impact on him, though Daniel knew he's just pretending, but sometimes Daniel's words would hit him like a brick and whenever that happened, Daniel couldn't help but feel accomplished.

"You loser" he snorts, "Anyways, I was going to ask you since we finally have free time, would you like to spend the entire night in bed with me, eating take-out and having drama marathons?"

"I was going to ask you the same, I'm on my way right now." Minhyun's face started beaming, he just couldn't believe that finally, after so long they finally have time to spend together. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible and trap Daniel in his arms.

"I'll be waiting for you my emperor-" Minhyun thought he was going to float away, with how many butterflies there are in his stomach, "but please hurry". Daniel said whining, the kind that would make Minhyun's heart squeeze itself.

"Count to 5 and I'll be there baby"

_______________________________

Minhyun walked into the apartment, took his shoes straight away and went into the living room. It took all the strength in his body for him to not attack Daniel with cuddles and snuggles, but unfortunately he failed. He practically jumped on the younger boy, trapping him in his arms.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" Minhyun asked, his chin placed on the top of Daniel's head.

"It took you more than 5 seconds mister."

"Unbelievable." Minhyun chuckled and squeezed him even tighter. "You're such a baby, do you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your baby." Daniel said finally wrapping his arms around Minhyun's waist, and breathing a laugh into Minhyun's neck.

"Mhm" Minhyun nodded and kissed the top of Daniel's head. "My only baby."

_______________________________

After about an hour of stuffing their mouths with pizza and then eating chocolate cake for dessert, the two boys finally got into a comfortable position and turned on "Sky Castle", the most watched drama at the moment and one of their already all time favourites. Minhyun covered them both with a blanket and snuggled Daniel closer to him. They were both lying on their side, their legs intertwined and Minhyun's arm on Daniel's chest, his head just slightly above Daniel's, practically embracing the boy with his entire body. Daniel always loved when Minhyun would do this, it would make him feel so warm, so safe, protected, peaceful and happy, but also small. 

Daniel has a warm, soft heart. He's the type of person that carries so much love inside of him and loves to express it in any way that he can, whether it was physical or verbal or even in gifts. He loves making people feel special, he loves making people smile, he loves hugging his loved ones and making sure they're always alright is what he's best at, he simply just loves to love. But this "big baby", as his fans love to call him, wants to be loved. He wants to receive everything he gives out. He loves taking care of others, but he also wants to be taken care of too, sometimes like he really is a baby. He depends on others just as much as they depend on him. Schedules often exhaust him, since he has more than a few a day plus, they're always a couple of hours long. There's nothing more he loves to do than come back to Minhyun after and tired day and be taken care of.

And Minhyun knows that well. He knows that too well and that's one of the thing he loves about his boyfriend the most. which is why he always goes out his way to please Daniel in every way possible. He showers him in love and affection as much as the younger wants, sometimes even more, but Daniel never complains. He would never dare to complain, because it makes him feel so happy to know the love of his life loves him and cares about him that much.

They were commenting the episode they were watching when Minhyun noticed that Daniel was slowly starting to fall asleep. His eyes kept closing and he kept letting out lil' yawns. Times like these Minhyun would find Daniel more endearing than ever, when he was so comfortable and warm in his arms to the point he would start falling asleep in them. It made Minhyun want to protect him with his life and it only made him fall for the younger boy more and more.

"Don't resist it baby, close your eyes. I know you must be super tired after working so hard for these past few days." said Minhyun after giving Daniel the softest kiss on his cheek.

"But Minhyun" Daniel turned around and looked at the older boy, "I don't want to sleep, we've waited for this day to come for so long. I don't want to waste the only day off we both have by sleeping." he said while pouting slightly, it was one of the things that would make Minhyun say yes to anything Daniel wants. But not this time.

Minhyun brushed the younger's locks and gave him a tiny peck on his forehead, "I know, but if you're tired I want you to sleep. I don't want you to force yourself to stay awake for me or for anything else."

"Bu-" Daniel was about to protest when Minhyun quickly gave him a kiss on his lips and caressed his cheek with his thumb, "No buts."

"Not fair." Daniel huffed, but already closed his eyes. He really was feeling tired and he was not about to "fight" Minhyun, especially since he could use this as an opportunity to get pampered even more by him.

Minhyun suddenly got up, leaving the cute younger confused, but a smile creeped on his face as Minhyun bent down and lifted Daniel into his arms, bridal style. Daniel wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face into Minhyun's chest while looking up at him with his starry eyes full of love and appreciation for his man.

"Wow, you've been working out even more recently haven't you," Daniel said while teasingly feeling Minhyun's arms "This is the first time you lifted me up without dropping me back on the couch in like 5 seconds."

"Always having to carry you around motivates me to exercise." Minhyun looked down at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "but I also wanted to get more buff too.."

"Wow, my boyfriend is turning into Hulk"

"I'll turn into anything you want me to turn honey." Minhyun said and gave Daniel another kiss before he started carrying him to their bed.

Their room wasn't far away from the living room at all, but Daniel was already fast asleep. When Minhyun noticed his boyfriend was asleep, he found himself smiling without even realising he was doing so. He laid the younger boy into bed gently, without any big movements and covered Daniel with a dozen of warm blankets and tucked him tightly. He got into bed on the other side and was careful doing so. Daniel wasn't a light sleeper, in fact people could freely move around the room, do stuff and he wouldn't notice at all. But, Minhyun still wanted to be careful in case he wakes the younger up. He knows how much Daniel needed to rest and he was ready to let him sleep for 12 hours, if he had to.

Minhyun quickly got in and scooted super close to Daniel. He was about to hug Daniel, but all of a sudden Minhyun found himself enchanted and endeared by Daniel's sleeping face. The faded red haired boy had his hand below his cheek, his lips slightly parted with his bottom lip being more out which made it look like he was pouting and his puffy marshmallow like cheeks were looking softer than ever. Times like these made Minhyun think a lot about how Daniel seems so strong due to his physique, intimidating because of his popularity and powerful since his stage persona shaped 50% of his image. But in reality, Daniel was the most down to earth, humble boy he has ever known. 

Daniel always put himself above everyone else and made sures others are satisfied and comfortable before he is. He went out of his way 24/7 just for his loved ones to feel appreciated. Sometimes it made Minhyun think if he really is just an angel who fell from heaven, if he's a gift from heaven itself to make Minhyun's life better.

Suddenly, the younger boy smiled in his sleep, making Minhyun grin from ear to ear. He simply could not believe that The Kang Daniel is his boyfriend and is in love with him just as much as he is in love with Daniel. And that made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

He tightly embraced Daniel, his hands wrapped tightly around the younger's small waist with Daniel's head on Minhyun's shoulder. Daniel suddenly flipped and was lying on his side. He moved closer to Minhyun, intertwining his legs with Minhyun's. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Minhyun's neck, making the older feel every single one of his warm breaths on his skin. Daniel hugged Minhyun around his waist and smiled widely, feeling Minhyun's warmth and Minhyun's entire body embracing him tightly. Daniel loved it like this, he loved feeling so small and protected in Minhyun's arms. Even though he enjoys being the big spoon and at times is the big spoon, sometimes he gets really needy for the feeling of being embraced by someone else.

Minhyun looked down at the younger boy, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He gave him the softest possible kiss on his cheek and whispered a short but sweet "Goodnight", before he closed his eyes himself.

They both fell asleep like this, embraced by each other, feeling each other's warmth and love, cuddling so tight like they're super glued and like no force in this universe could ever separate them. And it's true, there is no force that could ever separate these two. It was times like these they both lived for, it was time like these they both knew the love they feel for each other is no ordinary. 

Even though Daniel is younger than Minhyun, to Minhyun he is strong and dependable. Someone who he can always come to no matter what happened and someone who he trusts with his life. To Daniel, Minhyun was one of a kind. He was the type of person that he's been searching for so long and when he finally found him, he felt like everything he wanted came true. When they saw each other, their hearts clicked and tugged at the invisible string wrapped around them, pulling the two closer and closer to each other until the two halves made a whole. Everything in the universe became right. It was then when they both realised, they'll be by each other's sides forever, no matter what happens. It was then, when the god of eternity gave them both a kiss and sealed their fate. The fate that together, they are one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! uhh this is my first ever fic like.. ever.... please be honest but also be nice to me.. feel free to leave tips and suggestions in the comments! please leave a kudos too, i would really appreciate it hehe!! i hope everyone enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
